Problem: What is the greatest prime factor of 221?
Solution: Noticing that 221 is close to the perfect square 225, we write 221 as a difference of two squares: $221=225-4=15^2-2^2=(15-2)(15+2)=13\cdot 17$.  The largest prime factor here is $\boxed{17}$.